The purpose of the present invention is the eliminate the known drawbacks that impair existing incontinence pouches. In an incontinence pouch known from patent SE-8303663-2 there is as patent criterion a recess around the scrotum in order to accommodate both penis and scrotum. In other words, one has optimized the incontinence pouch for men with what is termed a retracted penis. And in another incontinence pouch known from patent SE-8400056-1 it is stated with regard in its male version that the incontinence pouch is characterized by being used for the opposite purpose, namely solely for penile application. It is also so with the other incontinence pouches commercially available on the market. This is also confirmed by the fact that there is today no form of incontinence pouch that basically functions well for these two means of application.
This is achieved in accordance with the invention by means of a specific 2-stage pleat in its 3-dimensional X-axis, which upon application is optimally adapted when the Y-axis can thus be used in two stages, for the penis only or for penis and scrotum since a downwards hanging, somewhat flared, angled natural U-shape is formed, that is anatomically suitable for enclosing the scrotum.
This differs from SE-8303663-2 which version with its recess implies that men with what is termed a normal penis can more easily slide out of the recess in the incontinence pouch and that overfilling definitely occurs more easily with this relatively deeper recess, especially in what are termed sitting postures.
The SE-8400056-1 version excludes men with a retracted penis for scrotal application as it is too narrow, for which reason this incontinence pouch is now sold to for normal penile application solely. Should the pouch be used for men with a retracted penis, the penis will easily slide out, whereby the small available overlapping absorbent surface in the incontinence pouch will imply a guaranteed major risk of leakage. Under the existing patent criteria there is no means of generating a functioning pouch intend to enclose both penis and scrotum.